weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Another War
4:41Finn168719The Finnittanian military base is under attacked by the militants *4:41Hiddenlich(Okay, jumping to the conflict at hand! Oh boy...) *4:42ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians are safe for now *4:42WaluigiofthegodsSimonese spies observe, *4:42Finn168719The casaulties between the military personels and the militants started to raise *4:42NourGodly1592???: Hmm... *???: Is the bomb ready? *4:43WaluigiofthegodsThey view this as a chance to attack. *4:43Finn168719The Finnittanian dropships appeared and the commando was summoned from the dropship *More trained than the soldier *4:43NourGodly1592????: Yes, master. *???: Get ready to shoot it at the Armagetians. *4:44Finn168719The spies began to be gunned down by snipers *4:44NourGodly1592???: Agreed. *????* *4:44Finn168719With some thermal vision scopes *To detect the spies as it contains heat. *4:44HiddenlichGunner: Awaiting deployment code Master. *4:44NourGodly1592???: But first, we need to shoot some nukes at the ships. *4:45Finn168719Gunner 2: Are you serious? *Gunner 2: Nukes would only kill most of our men! *4:45ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians intensify defenses for eventual attacks, but they still don't know *4:45HiddenlichGunner: Wrong you are sir *Gunner: None of our men are in the area *4:46NourGodly1592???: You idiot, we need to point it at the base of the Finnitania's main rocket section. *4:46Finn168719The some militants are being one-shotted by the commando, just like the one from Command and Conquer *4:46NourGodly1592???: So- OH CRAP! *??? shoots some RPGs at the commando. *4:47Finn168719The Simonese Spies are being slaughtered by some thermal vision equipped sniper *The Commando shoots at the missiles *With the pistol *4:47Hiddenlich*The gunner positions the NBL towards the Finnitanian base *Gunner: Ready to fire! *4:47NourGodly1592The rockets were made by lead, but strong enough to do very huge explosion. *???: Shoot! *4:48Finn168719The Finnittanian bullets are slightly stronger than regular bullets *4:48Hiddenlich*The gunner shoots a pack of nuclear weapons at the Finnitanian base **All soldiers activate their nuclear protection visors *4:48NourGodly1592The rocket has hit on the commando's ship. *4:48Finn168719Isn't the commando on the base? *4:48ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia asks finnittania to send inspectors to investigate on who did the attacks *4:48Finn168719Finnittania accepts *4:48WaluigiofthegodsWhat do I do? *4:48Finn168719shooting down enemies? *4:48Hiddenlich*Within seconds, mushroom clouds form in what was once the Finnitanian base *4:48NourGodly1592???: We need to bring conflict so that we could attack at the Norish. *4:49HiddenlichGunner: Reloading cannons with napalm cleansers *4:49Finn168719The Simonese spies all died due to thermal vision snipers and nuclear explosion *4:49NourGodly1592???: FIRE AT THE ARMAGETIANS! *????: Okay, master. *4:49WaluigiofthegodsThermal visiom snipers? *4:50NourGodly1592???? shoots a plasma rockets at some of the militarized buildings from Armagetians. *4:50Finn168719Thermal Vision could detect heat from people, making it easier to detect *4:50NourGodly1592Call of Duty reference. *4:50WaluigiofthegodsThen what am I going to do? *4:50Finn168719Which the scopes activated the thermal vision, hence the Thermal Vision Snipers *4:50Hiddenlich*The napalm cleansers are shot into the sky. Fire rains down on the bomb site *4:51ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians immediately begin to investigate *State Funerals are done for the victims *4:51NourGodly1592The militant, known as The order of the EZIC star, or simply EZIC, marches on East. *Garbled Red Text has joined the chat. *4:53NourGodly1592Hi. *4:53Garbled Red TextHello. *4:53Hiddenlich(Just in time for war) *4:54Garbled Red Text*a car falls from the sky into wherever this is taking place and Redmond walks out of it *Redmond: Ugh. *4:54NourGodly1592Well, I just want to say I apologize of what I did to you, Nick. *4:54Garbled Red TextNah, don't worry. *It's in the past. *I was kind of offended at first, but now it's fine. *4:55NourGodly1592Okay. *4:55Garbled Red TextBack to the RP, then! *4:55NourGodly1592Okay. *4:55Garbled Red TextRedmond: What.... *Redmond: What's goin' on here?! *Redmond: Where the hell am I? *4:56WaluigiofthegodsThe news is spread throughout the S.M. *4:56ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Just some terroristic attacks, buddy *Armagetia prepares to defend from other attacks *4:56Finn168719The news is revealed that the Spies died from the nuclear explosion in the military base of Finnittania *4:56Garbled Red TextRedmond: Ok. *4:56Hiddenlich*The Keejod Republic experiences attacks in Decraea by the same militant group, though they were simple shootings *4:56Garbled Red Text*Redmond puts barricades around his house *4:56WaluigiofthegodsSimon:F**k you Finnittania. *4:57HiddenlichFinnitania: Screw you Simon! *Finnitania: I'M GOING HOME! *4:57WaluigiofthegodsIs this the Hetalia version of Finnittania. *4:57Hiddenlich*A random guy named Finnitania runs away from the banquet at the Simonese capital crying *4:57Finn168719Or just the walking flag of Finnittania *The Finnittanian propaganda started spreading in the Simonese capital, insulting the Simonese Government *And also insulting right-winged governments as well *4:58NourGodly1592Some factions from the EZIC have gone to Simonese Multiverse (I think?) and starts to seize control on some of the parts. *4:58Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *Redmond: EZIC, eh? *Redmond: Well, I hope they aren't the Arstozkan ones. *4:59NourGodly159211:58 Garbled Red Text Redmond:... Redmond: EZIC, eh? Redmond: Well, I hope they aren't the Arstozkan ones. *I'm done. *4:59Hiddenlich*The Keejodian Ambassador to the Trolliversian Union calls an emergency meeting for all member states *5:00WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese Multiverse isn't a member. *5:00Garbled Red Text... *5:00Finn168719The Simonese isn't mentioned as part of the Trolliversian Union *5:00Garbled Red TextRedmond: Well, f**k that shit. *5:00WaluigiofthegodsThen what is it gonna do? *5:00Garbled Red TextRedmond: I am off on a killing spree. *5:00ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians are present *5:00Garbled Red Text*Redmond walks away *5:00NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: ??? *5:00Finn168719They are probably hungry for land *5:01NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *on radio*: My presence is requested, delay the building. *5:01HiddenlichKeejodian Ambassador: The EZIC is a threat to the peace and stability of this multiverse! With access to nuclear weaponry and military-grade firearms, it's only a mater of time before they begin to invade us from the shadows. *5:01Finn168719The Finnittanians are present in the meeting *5:02HiddenlichKeejodian Ambassador: These terrorist attacks cannot be taken lightly! *5:02NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: EZIC? This seems familiar. *Beckitten27 has joined the chat. *5:02Garbled Red Text*Redmond is running around the place, killing people, with his hands on fire *Redmond: WEEEEE~ *5:02WaluigiofthegodsMeanwhile, the Mattish Empire defends the S.M. *5:03HiddenlichKeejodian Ambassador: In order to combat these savages, we need to plan for any kind of scenario. *5:03Beckitten27hi *5:03Hiddenlich *5:03Finn168719Finnittanian Representative: And create supersoldiers. *5:03Garbled Red Texthi *5:03NourGodly1592Hi. *5:03Beckitten27what's going on? *5:03Garbled Red TextI don't know. *5:04Finn168719Finnittanian Representative: We should probably create a group to help us in need against EZIC. *5:04HiddenlichKeejodian Ambassador: We already have a group. *5:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Our secret services are already searching for who's behind this group *5:05Finn168719Finnittanian Representative: Okay. *5:05WaluigiofthegodsAn Irken spy is in the vents. *5:05NourGodly1592Democratic Union of Norish has been attacked by some of the EZIC factions. *5:05HiddenlichKeejodian Ambassador: Be ready to tighten security in all corners of your territories. *5:05NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: OH CRAP! *NourGodly1592: I have to go. *5:05WaluigiofthegodsIrken shoots out the vent **the *5:05HiddenlichKeejodian Ambassador: ! *5:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: hm... *5:06Finn168719The Finnittanian Representative shoots the Irken at the forehead with the tranquilizer gun *5:06NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 goes to his mothership to help support his army. *5:06Garbled Red Text*Redmond runs around, looking for any EZIC members to kill, while his hands are on fire *5:06Finn168719Causing the Irken to sleep *5:06WaluigiofthegodsHow? He was hiding in the vent! *5:06Garbled Red TextRedmond: I AM SO FRIGGIN' BOREEEEEEEEEED! *5:06Finn168719He probably shoot out of the vent *5:06NourGodly1592??? saw Redmond, points his gun at him, doesn't know that he is supernatural. *5:07Finn168719Like he is launched out of the vent *5:07NourGodly1592???: HEY, GET OVER HERE! *5:07Garbled Red TextRedmond: What? *Redmond: I am just running around, killing those fools. *5:07WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:What? *5:07NourGodly1592???: Join us or I would fire my arm at you. *5:07Garbled Red TextRedmond: Sorry, but I am member of another group already. *5:07NourGodly1592???: What group? *5:07WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:What about me? *5:08Garbled Red TextRedmond: 50 Blessings. *Redmond: And I am one of theirs. *5:08NourGodly1592???: Hmm, you are considered lucky that we don't know this group yet. *5:08Beckitten27i've been thinking about character development and powers and stuff, and have decided for powers it's best to start simple. but i can't decide *5:08Garbled Red TextRedmond: And you shouldn't. *Redmond: They are more concentrated on russians. *5:08Hiddenlich*Shortly after the meeting, the Keejodian Senate votes to approve the use of Project: Odyssey *5:08WaluigiofthegodsGreenland is shivering in fear *5:08NourGodly1592???: I don't care. *5:08Garbled Red TextRedmond: And since I am not on a mission, I decided to do my hobby. *Redmond: Killing people. *5:08WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:Please don't kill me.. *5:09NourGodly1592???: So I have to kill you, then. *5:09Garbled Red TextRedmond: I won't. *5:09Finn168719The comedians started mocking the EZIC group *5:09Garbled Red TextRedmond: Ok. *5:09NourGodly1592??? arms his AK-47 and points at Redmond. *5:09Garbled Red TextRedmond: I am waitin' here *5:09NourGodly1592??? shoots Redmond. *5:09Finn168719Some EZIC members are humiliated by the Comedian's attempt *5:09WaluigiofthegodsGreenland gets in front on Redmond. *5:09Garbled Red TextRedmond: Welp. *5:09Beckitten27Beck: i'm going outside today, and nothing will stop me *5:09NourGodly1592???: what the? *5:09Garbled Red TextRedmond: That doesn't hurt as much as my hands do right now. *5:09Beckitten27beck goes outside *5:10WaluigiofthegodsGreenland cries in pain *5:10Garbled Red TextRedmond: Since I set them on fire. *5:10NourGodly1592EZIC has kidnapped some of the comedians. *5:10Garbled Red TextRedmond: Now it's my turn. *5:10Finn168719EZIC is viewed as a laughing stock to the military officials all around the nations *5:10NourGodly1592???: Uh oh. *5:10Garbled Red Text*Redmond punches ??? with one of his burning fists. *5:10WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:Oh..that hurts. *5:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I'll unleash my strongest warrior to search for them. *5:10NourGodly1592???: OW!... *5:10Hiddenlich*Project: Odyssey is a codename for an experimental fleet with technology of all sorts gathered from unknown species, living and extinct *5:10NourGodly1592???: ... *5:10Garbled Red TextRedmond: Ok. Now I feel the pain from the gunshots *5:10WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:Help me! I'm bleeding, *5:11Beckitten27beck: this is my time to be awesome! but how? *5:11Garbled Red TextRedmond: But, whatever. *5:11NourGodly1592??? *dark voice*: You have underestimated me... *5:11Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh? *Redmond: How? *5:11Finn168719Project: Oddyssey however contains the unfinished cure to the weegee virus that an unknown Superpower is working on it *5:11NourGodly1592???'s chest has recovered. *5:11Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh. *5:11WaluigiofthegodsGreenland crawls to ??? *5:11NourGodly1592???: Don't try to kill me next time. *5:11ArmageddongeeITAIn a secret room in Armagetia, a door opens. *X-47 Was unleashed again. *5:11WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:Help me! *5:11Garbled Red TextRedmond: Why? *5:11Finn168719Megaderp is seen, mutilating multiple EZIC members with the saw weaponry *by shooting saws at them of course *5:12NourGodly1592??? and remaining EZIC factions marches to the main control. *5:12Finn168719In Finnittania *5:12NourGodly1592????: Hmm... *5:12Hiddenlich(Let's leave out the cure of the Weegee Virus) *5:12Finn168719Okay *5:12Beckitten27beck: well, this is actually kind of boring *5:12Garbled Red TextRedmond: You don't say. *5:12NourGodly1592???? grabs his tranquilizer gun and shoots at Megaderp. *5:13Finn168719The Irken ships are vandalized by a kid, who threw a rock at it *5:13WaluigiofthegodsGreenland:You do say. *Irken ships aren't even there. *5:13ArmageddongeeITAThis is confusing *5:13Garbled Red TextRedmond: I am bored. *5:13Finn168719Megaderp is unaffected by the tranquilizer gun in return, saws ????'s head off *5:13NourGodly1592???? *5:13Garbled Red TextRedmond: When is this stupid plot gonna' progress. *5:13NourGodly1592???'s head recovers. *????* *5:13Finn168719Megaderp starts messing with ????'s regenerating abilities *5:13NourGodly1592???? penetrates on Megaderp's core. *5:13Finn168719By making him a giant mass of blob *5:14Beckitten27beck: i have no idea. hopefully i get to do something special *5:14Finn168719With multiple limbs *5:14WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Me too. *5:14NourGodly1592????'s regenerated. *????: Hmm... *????: I will leave you this time. *5:14Finn168719???? noticed that he is a giant mass of blob *5:14NourGodly1592???? goes away. *5:14Garbled Red Text*Redmond begins again to run around and kill random people *Redmond: BORIIING! *5:14NourGodly1592???? retrains his shape again. *Finn168719 has left the chat. *5:15Beckitten27beck: well, my life is boring. *5:15WaluigiofthegodsThe Mattish army defends the S.M from EZIC *5:15Garbled Red TextRedmond: This is too, *Redmond: And those EZIC fools are apparently made from paprer. **paper *Redmond: Since they are that weak. *5:15NourGodly1592EZIC: Seems there's no choice then. *???* *LOL *5:16Beckitten27beck: who? *5:16Garbled Red TextRedmond: No choice? *Redmond: For what? *5:16Beckitten27beck: well, whoever they are, they're probably hiding something big *5:16NourGodly1592EZIC shoots bunch of nukes at The Norish. *5:16Beckitten27beck: so they are underestimated *5:16NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: HUH?! *5:17Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, look! *Redmond: Nukes! *5:17NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: What's going on? *5:17Garbled Red TextRedmond: LAME! *5:17ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians do their best to search for the EZIC bosses *5:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Hey Nour! *5:17Beckitten27beck: why does everyone have powers but me? *5:17NourGodly1592The nukes were over 154,000 times more powerful than Tsar Bomba. *5:18Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *Redmond: Damn. *Redmond:*thinking* Still boring. *5:18Beckitten27beck: oh well, at least i have a weapon *5:18Hiddenlich*Smaller planets are destroyed by the nuclear warheads *5:18NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: That's it... *5:18WaluigiofthegodsCanada:You have powers, just believe in yourself. *5:18Hiddenlich*Millions of colonists and citizens are killed *5:18WaluigiofthegodsCanada waves *5:19NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 prepares for all-out war retaliation to Finnitania. *But he got confused since the nukes were shot from Finnitania. *5:20WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Hahaha, Nour is going to attack Finnittania. *5:20Garbled Red TextRedmond: What's Finnitania? *5:20NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: If you want to be better country, then deal with it. *5:21WaluigiofthegodsSimon:I want mine to be better. *5:21NourGodly1592The union started to attack Finnitania. *5:21Beckitten27beck: someone pay attention to me *5:21NourGodly1592EZIC: Our mission has done, retreat from the places! *???* *EZIC now goes away. *5:21WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Oh yeah! I'm going to get my popcorn. *5:22Garbled Red Text*Redmond sits on a pile of bodies he killed and keeps being bored *5:22ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia declares non-belligerance *(it will enter later) *5:23Hiddenlich*Fleets that are considered part of Project: Odyssey are deployed to the systems where the EZIC has been active in *5:24WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I'm hungry. *5:24NourGodly1592The Norish has already quasi-controlled parts of the Finnitania. *5:24Beckitten27beck: well, i guess the assorted unaffiliated characters just sit here and do nothing *5:25NourGodly1592Some of the turrets began to shoot the fleets. *5:25Garbled Red TextRedmond: This is still boring. *5:25Beckitten27beck: i really need a hobby or something *5:25WaluigiofthegodsSimon eats his popcorn as he sees Finnittania being eaten alive by the Norish. *5:26NourGodly1592???: Hm hm hm... *5:26Hiddenlich*A ship like this approaches a EZIC fleet: http://static.planetminecraft.com/files/resource_media/screenshot/1250/ForeCapital2_4413942.jpg *5:26Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *Redmond:*Yawns* *5:26NourGodly1592???: Oh crap. *5:27Garbled Red TextRedmond: What? *5:28NourGodly1592??? looks at the ship. *??? tries to shoot the ship. *5:28Beckitten27i thought ??? was in a seperate location *5:28Hiddenlich*The ship is undamaged by the shot *5:28NourGodly1592??? is *possibly* the leader of EZIC. *5:28HiddenlichTransmission: Halt your attacks, or be ready to lose this fleet *5:28NourGodly1592???? is just the assistant of him. *???: NO! *5:28Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *5:29Beckitten27oh, different characters *5:29NourGodly1592??? points a nuke at the ship and fires on it. *5:29Garbled Red TextRedmond: What? *5:29ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia, to defend its ally, declares warr on the D.U.N. *5:29Beckitten27beck: well, at least i get to look at something *5:29Hiddenlich(You declared war on Nour?) *5:29WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend:I got us some pancakes! *5:29NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 shoots some nukes at Armagetia to retaliate. *5:30Beckitten27beck: why are countries fighting? aren't there bigger problems? *5:30Hiddenlich*The shields on the enemy ship fluctuate slightly *5:30Garbled Red TextRedmond: They are fighting because plot. *Redmond: And you should just sit down and watch. *Redmond: Because it's boring. *5:30NourGodly1592lol *5:30HiddenlichTransmission 2: Your primitive weaponry is no match for our technology! *5:30NourGodly1592Stop breaking the 4th wall. *5:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Want some pop corn, redmond? *5:31NourGodly1592???: Argh. *5:31WaluigiofthegodsSimon:I got some. *5:31ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians deploy blackmatter bombs against the Noirians *5:31Garbled Red TextRedmond: No, thanks. *5:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: cool! *5:31NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: GOD! *5:31Garbled Red TextRedmond: This is too lame for popcorn. *Redmond: Fighting countries. *Redmond: So amazing. *Redmond: And I have no part in this, since I am just a regular guy. *5:31Hiddenlich*Many planets and moons are lost on both sides *5:32Beckitten27beck: yeah, i have nothing to do either *5:32Hiddenlich*The ship releases barrage after barrage of plasma/anti-matter missiles *5:32Beckitten27beck: except complain about having nothing to do *5:32NourGodly1592???: YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *??? escapes. *5:33Garbled Red TextRedmond: Me too. *5:33NourGodly1592???? follows him, but he fell down. *5:33Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, look a guy is escaping. *5:33NourGodly1592????: Oh crap. *5:33Garbled Red TextRedmond: Amazing, isn't it? *5:33WaluigiofthegodsCanada punches ??? *5:33NourGodly1592???: HEY! *5:33Hiddenlich*About 72% of this particular EZIC fleet is either destroyed or critically damaged *5:33NourGodly1592??? grabs his brass knuckles and punches Canada. *5:34Hiddenlich*This breaks Canada's jaw *5:34WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I'll give you some maple syrup if you stop! *5:34Beckitten27beck: you know what, i don't even care anymore *5:34Garbled Red Text*Redmond takes out a plate of Sphagetti and starts eating *5:34NourGodly1592???: No mercy. *??? pierces Canada's eye. *5:34Garbled Red TextRedmond: *to beck* Want Sphagetti? *5:34Beckitten27beck: no thanks *5:35Hiddenlich*The fight between ??? and Canada is currently being recorded *5:35WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend:My boyfriend! *Canada's Girlfriend runs to Canada *5:35Garbled Red TextRedmond: More for me, then. *5:35NourGodly1592??? points his gun at Canada's Girlfriend. *???: Don't. *5:36Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, look. *Redmond: NOthing. *5:36Hiddenlich*A EZIC officer jumps and does an elbow drop on Canada *5:36Beckitten27beck: even canada's girlfriend is getting more attention then me. that's just sad. *5:36Garbled Red TextRedmond: Indeed. *5:36WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend: Please stop! *cries* *5:36Garbled Red TextRedmond: And I've been wathcing everyone bicker for who knows how much time. *5:37NourGodly1592???: GET. OUT. *???: Before I shoot you. *5:37WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend runs away, crying. *5:38Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, look drama! *Redmond: So interesting. *5:38NourGodly1592???: -_- *???: Drama these days. *5:38Beckitten27beck: oh look I DON'T CARE ANY MORE *5:38NourGodly1592??? continues to escape. *5:38Garbled Red TextRedmond: Me neither. *5:38WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend calls 911 *5:38Garbled Red TextRedmond: But I have nowhere to go@! **! *5:38NourGodly1592lol *5:39WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend: My boyfriend's jaw is broken, he's bleeding a lot. *5:39Beckitten27beck: i'm surprised there isn't at least one thing for those not associated with countries to do *5:39Garbled Red TextRedmond: And I know none of them. *Redmond: I move here probably a month and a half ago. **moved *5:40Beckitten27beck: normally when crazy stuff happens i'm not ignored *5:40Garbled Red TextRedmond: Well, good for you. *5:40Hiddenlich911 Operator: What is your current location? *5:41WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend:I think we're in a Norish ship! *5:41NourGodly1592No. *You guys are in Finnitania. *NourGodly1592 was seen, falling down to the Finnitania land. *5:42Beckitten27beck: SOMEONE PAY ATTENTION TO ME! *5:42WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend:We're actually in Finnittania! *5:42NourGodly1592then his head got planted. *5:42Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, look. *Redmond: Someone is falling down. *5:42Beckitten27beck: ok *5:42Garbled Red TextRedmond: Or should I say, fell down. *5:42ArmageddongeeITA(Lich, can you do me a favor?) *5:42NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 moves his legs. *5:42Garbled Red TextRedmond: *yawns* *5:43Hiddenlich911 Operator: Where in Finnitania? *5:43WaluigiofthegodsCanada's Girlfriend:We're at the capital. *5:44ArmageddongeeITAgtg, lich will do my part *5:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 tries to get his head out of the floor. *5:44Hiddenlich911 Operator: What street? What building? *5:44Garbled Red TextRedmond:... **Redmond throws his empty plate where the sphagetti used to be away *5:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 then gets his head out of the floor. *5:44Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *5:45NourGodly1592... and he looks beaten, and severely injuired. Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:Battle Roleplays